Down the Rabbit Hole and Out the Witch's Cottage
by MissSunshine4ever
Summary: Violet James, a young girl who was raised to not believe in fairy tales is magically put in one, and if things aren't any worst she's stuck with her annoying cousin Jack. Read this story as Violet changes who she is as a person and the journey she takes to find her true self.


Down the Rabbit Hole and Out the Witch's Cottage

(Violet James is stuck in a Fairytale)

As a child I never enjoyed fairytales. They just never made sense with talking animals and princess that could grow long hair. My father was a realist and strongly discouraged me of reading nonsense, but who would have known that the creatures in the stories were just one page away to a new world…

On July 18 I knew something was wrong, well other than it being my birthday and my dad forgetting. Sometimes I can just feel it, in my stomach I get a strange rumble of discomfort, a warning. I sit at the kitchen table, thinking quietly to myself. My father came rushing down the stairs, he looked nervous.

"Yes…Yes everything over here….over there… that's fine…Violet will you greet our guests when they come?" He says rapidly.

I got confused. "Dad who's coming over?" I asked.

Hey lets out an impatient sigh "Your cousin Jack and your aunt Sarah of course! Didn't I tell you before?" He exclaimed.

Oh my gosh! I forgot, my demon nonsense cousin Jack is coming over. That explains the horrible gut feeling.

Ten minutes later I heard the door ring. I sighed. I opened the door. There was my sweet aunt Sarah and, ugh my mischievous red head mess of a cousin Jack.

"Hi there cuz, what's up?" He asks with a toothy smile.

I sigh "Just come in, how long are you guys staying?"

"Only for 2 days sweetie" Aunt Sarah replied.

I mentally fist-pumped, thank goodness Jack won't be here for long!

I showed them to their room. Jack got the guest room and Aunt Sarah got my mom's room. It's been about 4 years since she died. I miss her so much and I go to her room when I feel alone, since dad is so busy all the time with his work. I don't mind her using the room, it's just it feels strange having someone use it now since it's been empty for so long. I wonder if dad feels the same way. Suddenly I hear Jack run around the house and it breaks me from my thought. He runs right up to me.

"Hey I've got something to show ya!" He says squealing like a 2 year old. He's 14 like me but I swear he's always acting like he's five around me, I bet it's just to drive me mad.

I follow him, just out of curiosity because I would love to see him try to eat 20 worms in one gulp like the last time he wanted to show me something.

He takes something from his suitcase and places it on the nightstand. It's a book. Not just any book, but a book about fairy tales. I give him a angry glare.

"You know my dad hates this kind of stuff, and I do too!" I said impaciently.

He gives me this really annoying glance "But how do you know you like them if you never read them" He says while crossing his arms

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I guess because I have nothing to say back because he's right. I never really did read a fairy tale.

"I...I guess we could read one, I mean but my dad must not hear of it okay?" I whisper.

He smiles and opens the book. He showed me stories about magical beanstalks and princesses. I thought they were pretty cool, until he shows me one story that changed my life. Alice in Wonderland. He flips to that story and begins reading the first page. When He got to the part where Alice chases the rabbit the whole room started to shake. books from the shelves fell to the ground. A tornado of wind came from the book. The place started to spin.

"What on Earth did you do!?" I ask frantically

"Why do you always ask me!?" He replied in confusion

"Huh, I don't know because maybe your the one who always gets me in this kind of mess!" I yell.

We screamed. I felt as if I were falling forever. I start to see a girl dressed in blue with long blonde hair falling too. Then I realize I am falling down a rabbit hole. I am stuck in a fairy tale with my cousin Jack.


End file.
